Papai Noel Existe?
by Aly e Lary Granfoy
Summary: .::Especial de Natal::.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Oie, povows! XD, é claro que nós não ousaríamos deixar o Natal passar em branco. E não vamos, é claro!

Na fic eles têm CINCO anos, tá? Só para o caso de alguém não notar

Bem, é dos marotos como sempre, e se quiserem ver a capa ,tem o link lá no nosso perfil.

Beijos esperançosos para todos, e um especial pra nossa querida beta Babi, que tem que aguentar nossos erros ridículos e ainda fala que ficou legal XD.

Comentem!

* * *

- O que é um Papai Noel? – Perguntava um garotinho de cinco anos, bem alto para sua idade. Estreitou os olhos negros, como se isso o fizesse enxergar o tal Papai Noel. Observou as diferentes reações dos três outros amigos presentes. O que tinha olhos castanho-esverdeados e cabelos negros, extremamente desogarnizados, que atendia pelo nome de Tiago Potter, bateu a mão na testa. Remo Lupin, outro garotinho que tinha olhos castanhos e cabelos loiro-escuros, apenas sorriu, angelical. E Pedro Pettigrew, um gordinho loirinho, olhou curioso. Provavelmente também não sabia quem – ou o quê – era um Papai Noel.

Os quatro garotos haviam se conhecido há muito tempo, e desde lá não se desgrudaram mais.

Sirius era o mais "calculista" da turma. Era ele quem costumava bolar os planos. Embora fosse engraçado e bem humorado, sabia a hora de ficar quieto, às vezes passava um dedinho, mas podia se considerar esperto.

Tiago era divertido e não perdia uma chance de fazer piadinhas, e quando ficava bravo era o famoso "cão chupando manga".

Remo era o mais inteligente e calmo. E, mesmo que acompanhasse os amigos, não concordava com muitas coisas que faziam. Definitivamente era o mais ajuizado.

Pedro era, embora o mais medroso, engraçado, e fazia os amigos rirem, mesmo que sem querer.

No momento, estavam trancados dentro do armário de Sirius, pois os amigos haviam ido visitá-lo, e ele teve a brilhante idéia de colocar muco de lesmas na comida de suas primas, Bellatrix e Narcisa. Sua mãe, impaciente como sempre fora, agora os procurava como uma louca alucinada pela casa, gritando coisas desconexas como "Lesmas, oh, eu mereço! LESMAS!". Os garotos sabiam que provavelmente Sirius apanharia e eles seriam expulsos da Mansão Black.

Mas, voltando a pergunta que Sirius fizera... Tiago havia dito, já que estavam um dia antes da véspera de Natal, que esperava ganhar um presente muito bom do Papai Noel, o que causou curiosidade em Sirius e Pedro, já que nunca haviam ouvido nada sobre qualquer Papai Noel.

- O Papai Noel é um homem mal que seqüestra crianças gordas e loiras... – Murmurou Tiago, sorrindo para Pedro, que tremeu involuntariamente. Todos voltaram suas atenções para a vela do lampião, já que a luz tremeluzente desta havia mencionado apagar.

- Mas... Mas, Tiago... Eu sou um garoto gordinho e loiro! – Esganiçou, com a voz ligeiramente embargada pelo choro que provavelmente se seguiria. Remo olhou, repressor, para Tiago, que se sentiu culpado e lançou um olhar de soslaio para Sirius, que ria baixinho, pois sabia que o amigo tentara assustar Pedro e tivera um sucesso não esperado.

- É brincadeira, Pedrinho... Ele é só um velhinho gordo que dá presentes para as crianças no natal. – Concertou, ver o outro assumir uma cor menos pálida e sorrir brevemente. Foi a vez de Sirius olhá-lo confuso.

- Mas... Por que ele não vem aqui na minha casa? – Indagou, extremamente desanimado. - Talvez, quem sabe, seus pais não deixassem... - A resposta veio rápida, como sempre.

- Porque nessa casa só tem mal-garoto, você é o único bonzinho... – Então Tiago olhou para Pedro, como se lendo seu pensamento, e prosseguiu. – Na sua, ele não vai porque você é medroso, e ele acha que vai te assustar. – A convicção em sua voz fez Pedro sussurrar um "Ah, é mesmo!", todo envergonhado por não ter pensado nisso antes.

- Eu odeio minha família, se não fosse por eles eu já tería conhecido o Papai Noel! – Sirius parecia muito desanimado, por isso Remo sorriu, tentando animá-lo, mas Tiago apenas assentiu, concordando.

- Realmente... Eu preferia ser um lobisomem a ter uma família como a sua, Sirius! – Comentou, se lembrando de que seu avô lhe contara certa vez, que já tinha conhecido um homem que se transformava em lobo em noites de lua cheia e ele se esquecera de perguntar o que era uma noite de lua cheia. Será que ela inflava? Remo o olhou de maneira meio estranha, o que **quase** o fez se sentir envergonhado.

- Não diga besteiras, Tiago, você não sabe como é a vida de um lobisomem... – Retorquiu Remo, bravo, mas foi interrompido pelo amigo.

- Nem você! – Exclamou. Remo empalideceu, mas resolveu ignorar o breve comentário provocante do colega.

- Mesmo assim, a família do Sirius é melhor do que muitas outras. – Sirius suspirou como se dissesse "Aham, sei, sei".

- Estou com medo, gente! – Sussurrou Pedrinho. Sirius passou as mãos nos cabelos do gordinho, despenteando-os.

- Não precisa, Pedro... – Falou, fraternalmente. – Amanhã a gente vai dormir na casa do Tiago e... JÁ SEI! Vamos pegar o Papai Noel numa arapuca! – Tiago sorriu, maroto, Remo meneou a cabeça e Pedro estremeceu.

- Claro! – Tiago sorriu intensamente. – Aí a gente força ele a dar todos os presentes do mundo pra gente! – Os outros três assentiram subtamente, mas Sirius o encarou preocupado depois de dar uma olhada no vão entre as duas portas do armário.

- Pedro, pode ter medo, minha mãe está vindo na direção desse armário! – Os garotos apagaram o lampião correndo, e se esconderam atrás de umas roupas penduradas no cabide. Alguém forçou a porta e a estapeou, berrando histericamente do lado de fora.

- SIRIUS BLACK! EU TE ESPANCO, MOLEQUE! VOCÊ E ESSES SEUS AMIGUINHOS NÃO TÊM LIMITES!


	2. Arapuca

**Capítulo Um - Arapuca**

A campainha tocou pela terceira vez no dia, e um Tiago pequenino muito animado correu até a porta com seus passinhos curtos e rápidos. Abriu-a com dificuldade e sorriu para Sirius, que parecia transtornado, e lançava olhares indignados para o elfo-doméstico ao seu lado, que parecia ansioso e amedrontado.

- Entra – Falou Tiago recuando e dando passagem para o amigo, que entrou na casa balançando os cabelos negros que lhe caíam na altura do queixo. O outro fechou a porta na cara do elfo que saiu berrando. Tiago encarou o amigo enquanto o conduzia até seu quarto, sorrindo. – Tudo bem, eu desculpo o atraso... A gente começou há meia hora e a Ginger já perguntou por você umas sete vezes... - Os dois riram e entraram no quarto, onde Remus e Pedro estavam sentados na cama, encostados na cabeceira. E uma garotinha ruiva que estava sentada em um pufe pousou os olhos cor de mel em Sirius e sorriu, indo um pouco para a esquerda e batendo a mão no lugar vazio ao seu lado. O menino deu um sorriso maroto para ela e se jogou no pufe, colocando a mão em cima da mão da garota, que o olhou surpresa mas acabou por sorrir.

- Oi, gente! – Exclamou, acenando para Remus e Pedro. Depois se virou para a menina, sorrindo. – Oi, Ginger... – Disse, de uma maneira muito fofa. Ela apenas corou e acenou com a cabeça.

Ginger era a prima de Tiago, que tinha a mesma idade que os marotos. A menina, embora não estivesse sempre junto a eles, não perdia uma chance de aprontar com os garotos, pois só o fato de estar no mesmo cômodo que Sirius a fazia se encher de alegria. Ginger alimentava um amor (ligeiramente recíproco) pelo garotinho.

- Sem querer atrapalhar os dois pombinhos, mas temos que fazer a arapuca, Sirius! – Exclamou Tiago, fazendo a prima e o amigo o fuzilarem. Mas Remus se empertigou, esfregando as mãos com ansiedade. Talvez tivesse tido uma idéia.

- Bem, pode ser uma arapuca em estágios, entendem? Bem, ele desce pela chaminé... Então a Ginger podia estar perto da lareira para acendê-la quando ouvisse ele descendo! – Comentou, sorrindo ao notar que sua idéia fora aprovada, principalmente por Ginger, que adorava se sentir útil nos planos dos garotos. Os olhos de Sirius brilharam, como sempre que ele tinha uma idéia "magnífica" e o garotinho pulou do pufe, falando enquanto desenhava.

* * *

Tiago observou todos os fiozinhos miúdos se agruparem e formarem um só, muito grande e grosso. Deu um sorrisinho maroto e fez nós grandes nos dois extremos da corda, onde caberia muito bem duas pequenas mãozinhas. Levantou o polegar para Sirius, de forma positiva, e esse sorriu em resposta. Tiago se levantou do chão apoiando-se na lareira, e observou os outros trabalharem. Pedro tentava, sem muito sucesso, trazer o cachorro de Tiago, Thor, para dentro de casa, mas vira e mexe o cachorro ameaçava morde-lo, e ele saia correndo, desesperado. Remus distraia a Sra. Potter, que parecia realmente entretida na explicação de como o ministério andava incompetente ultimamente. Sirius estava passando uma vela na roda do skate, em movimentos frenéticos, para encerá-la e fazer com que o skate deslize mais. Ginger também estava no processo "Enrola Sra. Potter", e descrevia, pela centésima vez, como o ministro havia comprado votos de metade da populção. Sirius bufou, tentando deixar claro que aquilo estava realmente entediante e que ele queria mudar de posto. Tiago sorriu e sugeriu que ele e Pedro trocassem de lugar, e assim foi feito.

- Vai logo, Pedro sai daí de cima, ele é inofensivo... – Bradou Sirius, e embora quisesse continuar indiferente não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada. Pedro estava em cima de uma poltrona, gemendo de medo, enquanto Thor, um pastor belga, latia com ferocidade para o gordinho todo encolhido. Sirius se aproximou e acariciou o pelo negro do cachorro, que se amansou na hora, parando de latir. – É só saber como lidar com ele, né, Thor? – Murmurou satisfeito ao ver o cachorrão abanar o rabo e colocar a lingua para fora. – Agora é o trabalho difícil, gente... Eu, hm, jah volto, beleza? – E com isso saiu da casa, seguido por Thor, em direção ao canil.

- Yeack... – Sussurrou Ginger, ao lembrar qual seria o trabalho de Sirius, mas vendo que a Sra. Potter a encarou, assustada, corrigiu sorrindo: - Eu acho que engoli uma mosca... – Foi a primeira coisa que conseguiu pensar, o que fez Remus disfarçar uma risadinha e prosseguir. Agora falava mal da diretora do setor de magia realizada ilegalmente, pois Tiago o havia avisado que a mãe odiava aquela mulher.

* * *

- Boa noite, meus anjinhos... Durmam bem pois amanha vai ser um dia realmente cansativo. Se precisarem de alguma coisa eu estou no quarto ao lado... – Disse a Sra. Potter, dando um último beijinho na testa de cada uma das cinco criancinhas presentes. Tiago sorriu, Sirius fechou os olhos, Remus bocejou, Ginger se espreguiçou calmamente, e Pedro... Er, Pedro _roncou..._ Os outros quatro o olharam abismados, e a Sra. Potter disfarçou uma risada. – Deixem-no... Esse dia foi muito exaustivo para ele... – Disse carinhosamente, observando o gordinho abraçado em seu travesseiro dormir tranquilamente, e, de vez em quando, roncar.

- Mas a gente pode cutucar ele se ele começar a nos incomodar? – Perguntou Tiago, em um tom de suplica. A Sra. Potter lhe lançou um olhar nada feliz, mas acabou balançando a cabeça positivamente. Ela foi até a porta e apagou a luz, dando um suspiro. Saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Remus soltou um muxoxo ao receber uma cotovelada de Tiago. Definitivamente tinha sido uma péssima idéia juntar todos os colchões no chão. Eram três colchões para cinco garotinhos, e só Pedro já ocupava quase um inteiro... Fora que Tiago e Sirius eram elétricos e não conseguiam ficar quietos um segundo. Sirius bufou, e cansou de fingir que estava dormindo. Se sentou, irritado.

- Ok, eu sei que a gente vai ter que fazer uma sonequinha, porque o Papai Noel só vem a meia noite em ponto, e isso é muito tarde... – Disse, gesticulando enquanto falava. Os outros prestaram bastante atenção nele, tirando Pedro que há uma hora dessas já estava no décimo sono. – Acho melhor a gente repassar todas posições, gente... E repassar o plano pra ver se tem alguma coisa errada... – Os três continuavam observando-o com muita atenção. Tiago fez um gesto com a mão, como quem diz "Prossiga!".

* * *

- A gente já repassou o plano três vezes, Sirius, vamos dormir! – Insistiu Remus, coçando os olhos com as mãos. Sirius bufou mais uma vez, seguido por Tiago, mas os dois resolveram deitar.

Já havia se passado uns quinze minutos e o único que conseguira dormir foi Remus (com exceção de Pedro, já que este dormiria mesmo que uma bomba igual a de Hiroshima tivesse sido jogada bem em cima da casa). Sirius se remexia, inquieto e sem sono. Tiago não conseguia parar de pensar no Papai Noel e, acima de tudo, nos presentes. E Ginger até estava com sono, mas toda vez que estava quase dormindo, Pedro soltava um ronco desgraçado e a fazia acordar.

- Hm... Sirius... - O garoto se virou de supetão ao ouvir a voz de Ginger sussurrar seu nome, baixinho e perto do seu ouvido. Ele fixou os olhos negros nos dela, sorrindo ao vê-la corar ligeiramente. Tiago, do outro lado da prima, observava os dois, atento. Adorava ver os dois pombinhos juntos, era engraçado. – Eu estou morrendo de frio... Muito, muito mesmo... – Prosseguiu, ficando cada vez mais envergonhada. "É... Ela tem coragem...", pensou Tiago. Afinal de contas, na maioria das vezes, quem começava a conversa com as outras garotinhas era Sirius.

- Pode deixar, eu te abraço, Ginger. – Falou o rapazinho, sorrindo. Porém, ao vê-la arquear as sobrancelhas, surpresa, completou: - Se você quiser... – Ginger sorriu e, embora ainda com um pouco de vergonha, assentiu, virando de costas para Sirius, que passou os braços em torno dela. Tiago rolou os olhos e virou para o lado.

* * *

- TIAGO POTTER, TIAGO POTTER, HORA DE ACORDAR, HORA DE ACORDAR!!! – Berrava um bonequinho de óculos, abrindo e fechando a boquinha. Esse era, sem dúvidas, o despertador mais "chiliquento" que Sirius já vira. Esfregou os olhos, tentando se manter mais acordado.

- Desliga essa coisa, Tiago... Sua mãe vai acordar... – Murmurou, ainda extremamente sonolento. Mas Tiago não lhe respondeu, ouviu-se apenas um mísero muxoxo, e ele voltou a dormir. Foi Remus ou Ginger quem acabou desligando o despertador. Sirius não sabia ao certo, pois estava mais pra lá do que pra cá.

- Pedro, acorda! – Sussurrou Remus, irritado com os roncos do amigo. O pior é que não podia falar mais alto pois o resto da casa acordaria. O garotinho se mexeu um pouco e abriu os olhos, assustado por ver quatro cabeças o mirando, enfezadas.

- É agora ou nunca, gente... Vamos pegar o velhinho safado!

* * *

**N/A: **AHHH A GENTE TAH COM PRESSA XD! Amanhã a gente posta o ultimo cap e comenta os comentários XD Continuem comentando, bjus!


	3. Final Feliz

- Ai! Mas que droga, o saco sempre entala nessa chaminé! - Exclamou uma voz abafada, vinda de dentro da lareira. Os garotos, que já esperavam o Papai Noel há alguns minutos, se entreolharam, sorrindo, e Ginger fez um aceno de cabeça para Tiago, como se dizendo "Ele tá vindo!". A garota pegou a garrafa de alcool e a despejou por inteiro em cima das toras de madeira, com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Depois acendeu um fósforo, com cuidado, e o jogou dentro da lareira. Rapidamente, o fogo se alastrou pelas toras e um grito de dor foi escutado. A menina e Remus se esconderam do lado da lareira e um homem gordo, vestido de vermelho, caiu de bunda em cima das toras em fogo. Este tentou se levantar para sair dali, o mais rápido possível, mas acabou por topeçar em um fio que Remus e Ginger seguravam esticado há poucos centímetros do chão. Ao cair, o homem acabou por enfiar a cara no cocô de cachorro, assim como o esperado. Se levantou, pocesso e pingando merda. Tentou dar mais um passo, mas ao fazê-lo pisou em um carrinho de brinquedo e acabou por aterrissar, sentado, em cima de um skate.

- Vai! - Sussurrou Tiago, que estava escondido junto com Sirius e Pedro, segurando a ponta de uma corda que havia sido amarrada no skate. Os três começaram a puxar a corda, e o skate, junto com o Papai Noel, veio vindo na direção do banheiro. Pedro se adiantou até a porta e a abriu. Os outros dois deram um puxão final e saíram da frente para dar passagem para o homem e o skate. Logo que o Papai Noel entrou no banheiro, Sirius fechou a porta e a trancou, sorridente.

- Deu certo! - Exclamou Ginger, dando pulinhos. Os outros marotos comemoraram, felizes e empolgados com a perspectiva de receber os presentes de ciranças do mundo todo.

- Beleza, eu vou abrir a porta, todos para seus postos. - Comentou Tiago. Os outros se colocaram em frente a porta com os braços cruzados na frente do tórax. Ele sorriu, prontamente, e se girou a chave na fechadura. Logo após, abriu a porta e se deparou com um homem velho e gordo, com a cara literalmente embostiada, o fuzilando com os olhos castanho-esverdeados. - Gente... CORRE! - Berrou o garotinho, amedrontado, sem tirar os olhos do velho. Saiu correndo em direção a porta que dava no jardim, seguido pelos amigos.

- PAREM! PAREM COM ISSO AGORA! - Bradava o Papai Noel, perseguindo os meninos. Eles corriam em volta da piscina na seguinte ordem: Tiago, Sirius, Remus, Ginger, Pedro e, há alguns metros de distância dos garotos, Papai Noel. As crianças corriam o mais rápido que podiam e, por causa disso, Ginger acabou por tropeçar em uma pedra e cair de joelhos no chão.

- Corre, Ginger! Corre que o Papai Noel tá vindo! - Foi a única coisa que Pedro conseguiu gritar, já que correr pedia muito esforço de parte dele. A menina arregalou os olhinhos ao ver o homem se aproximar lentamente, com as mãos estendidas, como se fosse enforcá-la.

- Encontra alguém do seu tamanho, gorducho! - Exclamou Sirius, se pondo na frente da garota, junto com Tiago. O velho os encarou, bravo, e parou de andar durante alguns segundos. Poucos segundos, mas tempo o bastante para Sirius conseguir desferir-lhe um belo chute na canela.

- Ai! Seu moleque maluco! O que você pensa que está...? - Começou o homem, pulando numa perna só, mas Tiago o empurrou na piscina, sorrindo triunfante ao ver aquele Papai Noel malvado cair com tudo na água, espirrando gotas para tudo quanto é lado.

- Bem feito! - Exclamou Ginger, aceitando a mão que Sirius estendera para ajudá-la a levantar.

- Gente, eu acho que ele... - Começou Remus, vendo o homem subir a tona, já com o rosto limpo. Sua barba não estava mais lá e ele parecia estranhamente reconhecível.

- O Papai Noel é meu avô! - Completou Tiago, assustado.

* * *

- Então... Então o Papai Noel não existe?! - Perguntou Sirius, abismado com a idéia de ter inventado uma arapuca perfeita para pegar o avô do melhor amigo, e não o Papai Noel. Olhou para Tiago, que estava sentado no colo da Sra. Potter, que também tinha o mesmo sorriso triste e cruzou os braços. A Sra. Potter suspirou, tranquila, e prosseguiu.

- Ele existe sim, ele existe em todos os coraçõezinhos de garotinhos que um dia acreditaram nele. Ele pode não sair distribuindo presentes, mas ele é um velhinho muito bonzinho que adora crianças. Ele é o espírito natalino. - Disse, sorrindo. Tiago continuava com os braços cruzados, e bufava.

- Ou seja, ele não existe. - Murmurou, decidido. Olhando de Sirius para Remus, de Remus para Pedro, de Pedro para Ginger, de Ginger para sua mãe e de novo para Sirius. Os quatro garotos à sua frente também pareciam desapontadíssimos, e cada um tinha a cara mais emburrada que o outro.

- Eu não disse isso, Tiago... - Ela deu um abraço no filho, que tentou sorrir. - Bem, rapazes, vocês pegaram o cara errado, não é mesmo? Venham, vamos terminar os preparativos para a festa!

* * *

- Uau, que festança! - Disse Tiago, um pouco mais alto do que o normal, devido ao som alto. Sirius assentiu, olhando para a multidão de pessoas no andar debaixo. Ginger já estava lá, com um gracioso vestidinho verde e os cabelos soltos, apenas com uma tiara vermelha. Ela deu um sorrisinho envergonhado para Sirius, e continuou dançando com os adultos. Os quatro garotinhos deceram as escadas e foram para a mesa de comida, pois Pedro anunciara sua fome há alguns minutos.

- Gente... Será que a Ginger gosta de mim? - Perguntou Sirius, enfiando um pedaço de rosca com cobertura de canela na boca.

- Sim. - Disseram os três ao mesmo tempo. Depois se entreolharam e riram. Estava tão óbvio, que até Sirius sabia, só queria confirmar. - Hm... Se você quiser eu vou lá perguntar se ela quer namorar com você! - Exclamou Tiago, e Remus assentiu, empolgadíssimo. Pedro murmurou um "Ahn?" e Sirius um "Aham!". - Beleza, mas não aqui na frente dos adultos, senta lá na gangorra do jardim que eu chamo ela! - Sirius arrastou Pedro com ele, para lhe dar apoio moral (não que isso fosse grande coisa, vindo do Pedro...) e Tiago e Remus foram atrás da garotinha.

- Ginger? Ginger?! GINGER! - Berrou Tiago, ao ver que a garota dançava Dancing Queen com os adultos. Ela estava mesmo é sendo massacrada, pois alguns adultos já estavam meio "altos" e sem querer esbarravam na coitada.

- O que foi, Tiago? - Perguntou, ofegante, já arrastada pra trás da imensa árvore de Natal.

- Hm... O Sirius perguntou se você quer namorar com ele... - Falou. Ela olhou para Remus, por via das dúvidas, já que Tiago não era exatamente o que se pode considerar confiável, e esse apenas assentiu. Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha, animada.

- Ele já namorou antes?! - Perguntou, um pouco curiosa.

- Já... Três vezes... Umas garotas que iam no mesmo clube que ele! - Comentou Remus. Ginger fez um cara pensativa e levou o dedo à boca, as vezes murmurando um "Huuuuuum...". Por fim sorriu, e murmurou:

- Tá bem! - Os outros dois garotos sorriram, e a conduziram até o jardim, onde Sirius brincava na gangorra junto com Pedro, que pedia, suplicante, para que o primeiro parasse, já que estava ficando enjoado. Sirius parou assim que viu a ruivinha, e desceu, de um pulo da gangorra, fazendo com que o outro caísse e batesse a bunda no chão. Pedro ameaçou chorar, mas vendo que mesmo se o fizesse não atrairia atenção, desistiu da idéia. Os três formaram uma rodinha em volta do casalzinho.

Sirius se aproximou devagarinho, e pegou a mão da garota, carinhosamente. Essa apenas sorriu e o sentiu selar seus lábios nos dela. Depois de dois milésimos de segundo os dois recuaram, sorrindo. Pedro começou a bater palminhas, mas levou um croque na cabeça.

- Ai, Tiago! - Exclamou, acariciando a cabeça. Tiago sorriu, e observou o casalzinho abraçado com um certo quê de "Foi tudo graças a mim!". Já ia fazer piadinhas sobre os pombinhos, quando sua mãe apareceu na porta.

- Venham abrir os presentes, crianças! - Gritou lá de dentro, sorrindo, e voltou para a sala. Remus, Tiago, Pedro e Ginger saíram correndo para a sala, mas Sirius ficou observando o céu. Tiago notou a certa demora da parte do garoto, e murmurou:

- Vem, Sirius!

- Já vou, Tiago, pode ir na frente! - Tiago deu de ombros e seguiu.

Sirius observou mais atentamente, e viu uma estrela cadente cortar o céu, o que o fez lembrar que certa vez Tiago lhe dissera que se visse uma era pra fazer um pedido, pois este se realizaria. Ele sorriu, e sussurrou baixinho:

- Desejo ser feliz pra sempre, junto com os meus amigos!

* * *

**N/A:** Huahuahuahua, a gente sabe que deu uma dramatizada legal nesse finzinho, mas não deu pra resistir... Mesmo assim comentem, pois a gente teve o maior trabalhão pra fazer dentro do prazo! Esperamos que gostem, e comentem! FELIZ NATAL PRA TODOS! 


End file.
